


Lava On the Floor

by Waterspark357 (orphan_account)



Series: Requests (Tumblr or Otherwise) [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Dirty Talk, Floor Sex, Groping, Kai's Tiddies, M/M, Other, Play Fighting, Quickies, Rough Sex, Scars, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring, Target Practice, Training, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Wet & Messy, lavashipping - Freeform, tiddies, trans Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waterspark357
Summary: Cole and Kai are sparring. They get sidetracked. Idk, man, they're gay, horny idiots, what more do ya' want?





	Lava On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plasma_shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/gifts).



> -anD A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Have some idiot boys on the floor. Tell me, do I get bonus points for trans Kai? Cause he's so fukcing valid I love trans kiddos. Irl, any trans Friends I've met have been the most genuine ppl hhh all y'all great
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Plas, this one's for you!

Kai smiled as his back hit padded floor hard. Arching and bouncing himself back on his feet, he was quick to flip himself as Cole’s leg swept past where he’d been. Landing, he delivered a series of high kicks, feeling all of them land on dense forearms. Unblocking his face, Cole was grinning as widely as him. 

With their other teammates, sparring could always go south fast. Zane could break under Cole’s strength and Kai’s heat. Jay was agile, but not too durable. Lloyd could be a little unsteady on his feet; he forgot he was a foot taller than he was too often. Plus, he was like a little brother to them, so they always took it easy on him. Nya could probably beat any of their asses, but she was much more disciplined than they were, and always seemed to know when to hold back just the right amount.

Either way, Cole and Kai were very physical people in general, be it training or bonding or fighting or intimate relations. Contact gave them results. Kai didn’t really have anytime to linger on that, though, as Cole managed to pin him to the mat. He had his arm in a grip that if pulled a little too far, it would hurt. Cole was panting just like he was, and dropped his arm in favor of managing a chuckle.

On one knee over top of Kai, the fire elemental flipped himself over to look up at the victor.

“That all ‘ya got, Pebble?” He grinned mischievously, getting Cole to crack a new smile.

“Let’s call it best five outta nine?” Cole offered, quirking an eyebrow as he got up.

“You’re just tryin’ to cheat out!” Kai accused, taking the offered hand to stand up. By now they were both shirtless, seeing as it was the end of summer. Kai might love this type of weather, but it was Cole’s weakness. He already sweaty enough from exercise on a daily basis, and now he had the fire elemental in a room alone on a summer afternoon. Thankfully, Kai didn’t mind, as his body still reacted to warmth despite his numbness to it.

Kai caught the bottle that was chucked at his face, downing half in one go. When he paused for a breath, he watched Cole dump some of his own down his shoulders. He sighed at the cool feeling; Zane still gave the best massages post-workout.

When Cole looked up, Kai was sensually, and purposefully, drizzling water down his chest, smirking at his boyfriend.

“No, Kai..” Cole said in a warning tone, smiling despite himself. Thankfully, the brunet took the hint and huffed, knowing his advance was unwelcome.

“You never let me have any fun.” Kai kicked his bottle across the floor, now empty. Although he sounded like he was pouting, his smirk was wider than before.

“I let you have plenty of fun, we’re just not doing  _ that _ in  _ here _ .” Cole concluded, tossing his own bottle to the side. Man, they went through a lot of water bottles.

“Fine, but at least gimme another round.”

“What, you thought I wouldn’t?” Cole challenged, rolling his shoulders and neck before taking stance. Kai mimicked him, cheshire grin blinding and sharp. Kai didn’t even quip back, he simply charged. Which was typical, as it was a signature Kai move to attack first. But when Cole brought his arms up and widened his stance, Kai’s entire tactic changed. 

Taking a page out of Jay’s book, he flattened himself to the ground and took advantage of the opening between Cole’s legs. It was priceless to watch realization dawn on the other ninja as he slid under him. Before Cole could change his footing, Kai popped back up and gave him couple quick blows between the shoulders.

Stumbling, Cole took advantage of his natural bulkiness. Rolling with the movement, quite literally, he got out of arm's reach to the fire master. Kai was bouncing on his feet, anticipating a counter attack and still giddy from his successful ploy. And Cole was quick to comply.

Barreling at the brunet, Cole didn’t see the momentary panic in his face. Sidestepping him to only get caught by an arm around his waist, Kai lost his footing. Cole tried to pin him again, but Kai twisted in his grip. Wedging a foot between himself and Cole, he launched out of his grip. Landing on his upper back, Kai struggled to right himself with a roll, ending up crouched on the mat across from Cole

Cole met the amber gaze from across the room, quirking an eyebrow in challenge. Despite his shortness in breath, Kai smiled back evilly, launching again. But this time he took the defensive. He had to be careful to duck or block Cole’s blows, as a screw up in that moment may set him off balance as the power behind each was more than the average human’s. Seeing Cole lose steam, he grabbed one arm after blocking it’s jab, using his body to pull Cole onto the ground. 

Holding the wrist pinned backwards, one knee weighing down on his exposed spine, Kai breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn’t been entirely sure that was going to work. Cole was breathing hard under him, and out of minute concern, Kai moved his knee off him.

“Cole?” He let go of the wrist, but jumped when said hand righted itself and grabbed him. Flipping them over, Kai was dazed for a second. He had to blink a couple times to see Cole right above him, smiling snidely.

“Don’t let your guard down.” He said in a singsong voice, dipping to peck Kai on the nose. In retaliation, Kai moved his head to the side so the kiss landed on his cheek instead. They both just chuckled, the moment simmering in the room. Smiles faded as they lost time and stared. Kai was the first to look away, embarrassed by his embarrassment. Cole was still staring, looming over him with hands on either side of his head. Kai glanced up at him shyly, like a lovestruck teen.

“Hi..” He murmured, getting a soft smile in return. Kai loved the way that Cole’s eyes crinkled at the corners with even just a hint of a smile. It made him a terrible liar.

“Hey..” Cole returned, looking as boyish as Kai. Part of their dynamic was just like that sometimes. As close as they were friends, romantic intimacy kinda scared them both. That’s why, whenever it got serious, it was like they were teens kissing for the first time behind the bleachers. Thankfully, Kai was not a very patient man. Or terribly tactful, sometimes.

Hauling the earth elemental closer, he smashed their lips together. Which, was originally supposed be romantic, but ended up just kinda hurting. Cole wasn’t too bothered, though, as when he was able to properly kiss him, Kai let him lead.

Tracing Kai’s teeth, Cole enjoyed the little squeeze of impatience he earned. Out of necessity, he broke their lips apart, still breathless from sparring.

“Are we really doing this?” Cole asked, searching brilliant red eyes, scarlet in Kai’s passion. But he slowly blinked when he chuckled.

“You tell me.”

“..God, I spoil you too much.” Dipping back down, he intently stole the brunet’s breath, pulling back again to watch him spin.

“You like me spoiled.” He retorted. He sat up, getting Cole up on his knees. Clothes came off, Cole glancing at the door.

“Shouldn’t we-”

“We’ll be quick.” Kai grabbed him by the neck, roughly flopping back down so Cole was over him again. Threading his hands into midnight locks, he kissed at the cords of muscle.

“Do you-”

“I’m on the pill still, I didn’t stop since last night.” Cole chuckled at his usual snarkiness, accustomed to the sharp tongue.

“Right, sorry.”

“Just touch me already, you big lug.” Kai choked on a moan as rough kisses pressed into his collar bones, the heel of one palm rubbing along a surgery scar. Bracing on Cole’s shoulders, Kai grit his teeth as blunt fingers pressed muscle deliciously. The fire elementals whimpers made Cole smile, smoothing his hand to more gently massage the pectorals.

“Ready?” Cole asked, adjusting his legs so he could grind his half chub against Kai’s flushing lips.

“Hold on.” Kai reached between them, Cole gasping sharply, before digging his forehead into the brunet’s shoulder. Kai hummed as he worked Cole’s cock to full, thumbing the head when precum began to ooze out. “Now, we are.”

It was more like a choked whine of a noise that Kai made, when Cole buried himself to the hilt in one go. Kai panted as Cole waited, kissing his jaw to try and comfort the smaller. Taking a deep breath, he locked his legs around the small of Cole’s back and nodded.

“Little slut, can’t wait for me to use you. Cunt so fucking hungry for my cock, you’re such a whore.” Kai could only bite his lip and nod, not trusting his mouth in keeping them concealed. Cole shallowly humped him, movements gentle despite filthy phrases whispered into his ear.

“Cole, more, faster, fuck, please!” Kai pleaded, cracking his eyes to catch nearly glowing green. His pace picked up, punching air out of Kai. Scrambling for purchase on an already sweat-slicked back, Kai let his mind dissolve into the pure feeling of sex. The push and drag, the closeness, the touching, and the heat. He wanted to moan in Cole’s ear to tell him wordlessly how much he enjoyed this, but he had to settle for a strangled sigh.

“Kai,” Cole managed to mutter into his skin, around the purple mark he’d made, “I’m-”

“Me too, fuck, don’t you stop!” Kai growled, catching the other’s lips aggressively, but almost immediately pulling back from the lack of air. He groaned when a new hand found his nipple, rolling it between calloused fingers. His chest didn’t know which way to lean, as the other side had sweet skin massaging into his own, gentle on the fading scars.

“Never dream of it, fireball.” Cole’s hips began to stutter, and his groans became more breathy. Kai could feel the muscles in Cole’s back beginning to cramp and tighten from overexertion in such an odd pose. Meeting his dying thrusts, Kai practically bit him when he sheathed and stayed, warm fluid liquefying Kai’s insides. 

Then he found his pace again, surprising Kai as he held onto broad shoulders for dear life. Muttering the man’s name in combination with repetitive pleas, Cole let him ride out his own orgasm, head tucked in the crook of Kai’s neck as he clung to the black ninja, huffing and twitching. 

Settling them back flat on the training floor, Cole held himself up as one hand went down to move Kai’s legs. The lean muscles in his thighs spasmed in his hands, and Cole still enjoyed the little bit of natural chub that Kai could never get rid of along his thighs, despite the complaints of the fire master. Speaking of, the red ninja was relaxing into the floor, looking peaceful as he went limp and pliant.

“Kai...Kai!” Cole whispered, glancing over his shoulder to check they were still alone. Kai hummed in acknowledgement, but was quickly shocked out of his sleepy stupor as Cole pulled out with a little squelch.

“Aw gross..” He complained, squirming at the wetness between his legs now, seed dripping out of him uncomfortably.

“Exactly, c’mon, we gotta clean up. Before we get caught?” Cole reminded, heaving himself up onto his knees to let Kai himself get up.

“Ugh, fine, but just because sex is always so gross afterwards.” Childishly, Kai pouted at him, trying to wipe the spill up with his hands, only to smear it and get it all over his fingers.

“ _ You _ were the one that was too impatient for a condom.” Cole shot back, but smiled, no real venom in his voice.

“Don’t remind me and just get a towel..” Kai whined, trying to shake the sticky goo off his hand now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uh, heard we're making 'Jay really likes the Smith siblings' a tag, so consider: Kai's Tiddies.  
> Thanks for coming to my TED Talk.
> 
> (the fic is now cursed, word count is 2016 rip)


End file.
